


Dr. Strange Jr.

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Peter-centric, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Peter learns how Stephen's magic works...let's hope nothing bad happens...





	Dr. Strange Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Andddd day seven - I get back to Supreme family - my favourite :)

“You need to stay calm, concentrate on your soul. You have to be one with your body,” Stephen explained. He raised his hands, drawing circles in the air till a golden ring appeared and he could see the mountains and a lot of snow on the other side. “And then you can slip to any place you want to go.”  
  
Peter bit on his lower lip and closed his eyes before he concentrated again. He let his hands wander in circles. Small sparks  emited before the top of the Big Ben appeared on the other side. “Cool, London,” he said and stepped into the circle, finding himself on the top of it. “Cold,” he whispered, but looked around in awe.

  
After a while of just staring around town, Peter wanted to return to Stephen, just that no matter how hard he tried it, he couldn’t make that damn circle appear. “Oh, c’mon,” Peter whined. “I want to go home.”  
  
It felt like hours passed, even though it might have been only ten minutes, but Peter started feeling incredibly cold, and he wished himself back to Tony’s apartment, a blanket wrapped around him, a hot chocolate in his hands.  
  
“Where the hell have you been?” Peter heard Stephen yelling behind him. “I already feared something might have happened!” He added.  
  
“I tried it, but I guess my fingers got too cold. I couldn’t concentrate anymore,” Peter explained.  
  
“This is why I told you to stay. You shouldn’t go through the portal,” Stephen’s voice was tensed, and he was definitely angry.  
  
“But nothing bad happened,” Peter said.  
“Not now, but if Tony finds out about this, I am going to be dead, and you are grounded till you are 30 years old.” Stephen rolled his eyes.  
  
He pulled Peter along through the portal he had made appear out of nowhere and they both landed in their living room, right next to the couch. A few seconds later they heard the door open. “If you tell Tony about our lesson, I ground you till you are 35….understand?” Stephen grumbled, and Peter just agreed with a slow nod before he greeted Tony.


End file.
